


There Were Nights of Endless Pleasure

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: When We're Together [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now is not the time to get shy on me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Were Nights of Endless Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> 4/29/2011 This was born out of the fear that I may have writer’s block, rereading _The Flame and the Flower_ , and hearing Celine Dion’s _It’s All Coming Back to Me Now_ on the way to work and thinking about this pairing. Also, and I didn’t know this when I started, [](http://pink-siamese.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pink-siamese.livejournal.com/)**pink_siamese** says it’s International Smut Day. That’s cool.

He brushed the strap off her shoulder, bending to kiss it. The fragrance of her skin, warm to the touch of his lips, made him heady. The moan that caught in her throat filled his loins. Baring his teeth, he gently nibbled and then bit her. She gripped the sheets, a lustful moan coming from her diaphragm.

He licked the light teeth marks piercing her flawlessness before his lips moved on. He trailed kisses across her shoulders, lifted her hair, and then down the nape of her neck. When he slid the other strap down, she reached up to keep the gown from falling. He took her hands away and let the gown go. They wouldn’t need it where they were going.

She turned back to look at him; he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling away before he got his fill, he stood from the bed. She was again holding up the gown to cover her nakedness. Her modesty was adorable and unnecessary. He smiled and pushed her back against the pillows before climbing into bed with her.

Moving her hands again, he took off the gown altogether. His eyes roamed over her body and took in every inch of her. She was a beautiful woman with an amazing body. He really could stare at her all day and found himself doing that more often. She mesmerized him in the fluidity of her movements…everything from her hips to her fingers.

Without clothes the woman was a sight. She was a work of art. It made him smile that she blushed some from her body being on display. It was just him, and she need never be shy with him.

“You're beautiful.” He whispered, leaning to kiss her lips. “Don’t ever doubt it.”

No matter what he said, she had her doubts. Didn’t every woman? She sure as hell wasn’t some young starling anymore. It took work to keep up what she had, but she wasn’t afraid of work. She better not be as the work increased by the day. But in his arms there was no work.

There was only comfort, and ecstasy. When he touched her it set her whole body on fire. When he kissed her or moved inside of her…there were few words. They had done this before, when she was young and inexperienced. With age came many things, most didn’t bring joy. This was joy; this was absolute bliss.

He went to unbutton his shirt but she stopped him. She loved when she was naked and he was dressed. She loved the feel of the cool cotton and silk on her hot skin. Skin to skin was nice too but she wanted to undress him. He’d taken her clothes; it was time to return the favor.

Button by button she exposed more of his skin. Her lips tasted him and that made him smile. He wanted it to be slow, sensual, but he was too eager. He tore the rest of the clothing from his body as her laugh echoed through the dimly lit room. Finally naked, he pulled her close to him and exhaled.

Then he moaned as her hands caressed his back. They moved down, stroking his spine and the small of his back. When he kissed her, her hands moved even lower to squeeze his ass. His growling into her mouth really turned her on. It was time…it was past time.

Pulling the sheet over them, he knew she preferred it, he moved her onto her back. Her thighs were submissive; opened for him every time without question. When he touched her, she shuddered. Then he moved under the covers to kiss her thighs. The scent of her desire was as intoxicating as always. He couldn’t help but taste her. The honey coated sweetness teased his lips and tongue.

“Ohhh…” her back arched off the mattress. “Yes.”

He couldn’t help but smile when he heard her. The plan had been for a little taste, it was too much to resist. But when she caressed the back of his head, her fingers digging through the raven hair, he knew what she wanted. She wanted to scream out in rapture…and he wanted to hear it.

She wanted to writhe, quiver, and whimper. She wanted the tingles to start at the tips of her toes and shoot up to her belly like fireworks on the 4th of July. Her mouth hung open in a soundless shout until her throat crackled dry. His name would finally break through the barrier; first a whisper and then a scream.

“David, David, David, **DAVID!** Oh God, David!”

Oh hell yeah. Even with his ears muffled by her thighs, he could hear the jubilation in her voice. He loved being the cause of it; loved giving her just what she needed to scream his name. He gave her one last kiss before scaling her body again. She kissed him, hard, needy; tasting her desire and getting as drunk off it as he was.

Dave rolled on his back, pulling her with him. She straddled him and ran her hands down his chest. His cock was so hard; ready for more than lovemaking. Dave wanted to fuck and was already straining against the slight discomfort of his heightened excitement. Erin could only smile knowing she got him that riled up. She took him in her gentle fist, stroking him from base to tip.

“Mmm, baby, that’s nice. But I need it in your mouth or…”

“Or where, Agent Rossi?” Erin leaned to whisper in his ear. Her tongue swirled across his lobe. “Now is not the time to get shy on me.”

“Get on your knees.” His voice changed. It was dark, commanding, and he watched her quiver. Dave thought he wanted one thing but now he craved something else entirely.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” she asked, moving off him and getting on her knees.

Dave’s mouth went dry looking at her, perched and ready for him. She rode him like a champion every time she had a chance. He was her stallion; she liked to ride long and hard. And she was his wild mare.

She liked to buck and kick…he had to tame her for every ride. Dave didn’t mind; it wasn’t too difficult to make her acquiesce. He grinned, moving behind her. He stroked her arched back, her smooth ass, and spread her thighs again.

“You gonna fuck me, David?” she repeated.

“Damn skippy, baby.” He gave her ass a nice pat and then a playful slap. “Mmm, hell yeah.”

He loved that she was wet and ready for him. He loved how easily he slid inside and how it made her sigh. He loved the grip he had on her hips…he could admit to liking the control. The jockey controlled the mare; it was never the other way around. But the mare would never be easy and the jockey always appreciated the healthy workout. It suited them both.

“Oh God, baby, mmm damn, oh yeah.”

“Fuck me, David!” Erin exclaimed, her short nails digging into the sheets beneath her.

He was heavy behind her, nearly on top of her, and she loved that feeling. She loved him filling her, thrusting deep, pulling her hair, and whispering the sexiest dirty things in her ear. She loved his hands; on her hips, squeezing her breasts, slapping her ass, or stroking her clit. She bucked against him and a strangled whimper escaped her throat.

“You like it, don’t you baby? Mmm, you like the way I fuck you?”

“Yes! Yes!”

She was so close, could close her eyes and see the fireworks. Dave pulled her up so that her back pressed against his chest. Electricity coursed through her bloodstream when his skin touched hers. His hot breath in her ear and on her neck made Erin shiver in delight. She felt herself falling; knew it was going to be the most amazing descent.

Falling forward, Erin used her hands to break the fall. Dave pounded into her, balls slapping her ass, and stroking her clit in time with his thrusts. She cried out his name, losing her balance altogether as her climax thundered through her like a freight train. Dave was able to use his arms not to crush her as she fell on the mattress. He was still going, never wanted to stop, but his own climax soon came. He let out the most animal sound as he filled her.

“Fuck,” he managed to mumble, pulling out and falling back on the mattress.

Erin mumbled something incoherent into the pillow. Dave reached out to stroke her ribs.

“Are you alright, baby?”

“You're…” she fought to catch her breath.

“What?”

Erin feebly held up her hand; she needed a minute. She probably needed ten minutes but one was a good start. The quiet of the room was comforting. It wasn’t complete silence; Erin could hear Dave’s heavy breathing. She could hear her own, as well as her heartbeat, loud and strong. There was a warm, fragrant wind blowing through the open window and a steady rain falling outside.

“You're going to kill me one of these days.” She finally said.

Dave grinned, leaning to kiss her shoulder blade. Erin caressed his face and drew him in to kiss her lips.

“If I do, I’ll be killing myself too.” he replied. “It'll be a beautiful death…I predict fireworks.”

He pulled the sheet up over their naked bodies. Erin exhaled as Dave wrapped her up in his embrace. It always felt good being close to him. After they made love it was magnificent. After they fucked though, she needed a little something more.

He noticed her tension and knew what to do. Letting her go, Erin went to the nightstand drawer and grabbed her cigarettes. She propped up her pillows, lit one, and inhaled. Her muscles immediately relaxed and she melted into the mattress.

“That’s perfect.” She whispered.

“You're perfect.” Dave replied, propping himself up on his elbow to observe her. Observing her was always a fascinating experience.

“You're blinded.”

“By what?”

“Lust.”

“You're not wrong about that. But you're still a beautiful woman. I could never be blind to that.”

She smiled and bent to kiss him. Leaning back against the pillows, Erin enjoyed her cigarette. She also enjoyed her newly invigorated sex life. She’d been married for nearly a quarter of a century and not once had her husband ever come close to satisfying her like David did. It wasn’t just the sweaty, sexy romps, it was more than that.

He held her, he touched her, and he made it seem as if she was the only woman in the world to him. That seemed improbable as the man had three wives and numerous lovers. But when Erin was in his embrace she was the only one who mattered. He mattered to her as well, though she wasn’t even sure how she was ever going to tell him that. She loved finding out new ways to make him laugh or make him moan.

She’d begun to share things with him, opening up slowly but still opening up. She was getting better at shedding her Strauss skin and the comfort of being Erin in his presence. It wasn’t just when she was naked either. Though she could admit to it being easier when he already stripped her bare.

“I don’t plan on arguing with you.” she said.

“Good…I win.” Dave lay back on the pillows, hands behind his head, wearing a satisfied smirk.

“What's the prize?”

“If I'm lucky I’ll get it up again and take you one more time before the night is over.”

“I don’t recall you having problems in that department.”

“You're my lucky charm.” He glanced at her.

“Aha, now we come to the reason you keep me around.” Erin smiled, taking a deep inhale of the cigarette. It felt good; it always felt good after they fucked. It calmed down all the pistons firing in her brain and the nerves that made her tremble. Without it she was sure she’d never sleep.

“You’ve found me out. Now what?”

“I’d say a spanking is in order but you would never think of that as punishment.”

Dave laughed…she was right about that. When her hands were on him it was all good. He knew that Erin had no idea how all-consuming she was for him. That might be for the better; she already had enough power.

Even if Dave wanted to leave, and the thought crossed his mind a few times as they navigated the landmines, he couldn’t. He was enamored, enraptured, ensorcelled. The woman had him hooked. He couldn’t remember the last time he had to have someone as much as he had to have Erin Strauss.

She wasn’t the only one frightened by the feelings. But being terrified kept a man on his toes. Man should always know that he couldn’t conquer everything. Something would eventually take him down. Dave was down for the count.

“Come back to me; put that thing out.” he said.

“I'm almost done.”

There were at least two puffs left but Erin just took one and put it out. She threw herself onto him and they both laughed. Then Dave kissed her breathless. Erin turned so that they were spooning, loving the warmth of Dave’s chest pressed against her. He reached to turn out the lamp and they just lay there listening to the rain and each other breathe. Sometimes they didn’t need words…they didn’t need words a lot.

They’d said plenty with their bodies tonight and now they were tired. Tomorrow they would have to go back to being Rossi and Strauss. Who knew what was waiting for them at Quantico. In his arms, she could give a damn. In his arms it was all about Erin and David. And Erin and David were about to fall into a thoroughly satisfied sleep.

***

  



End file.
